Sofia the First - Meet the Characters - Other Perspectives
by Luiz4200
Summary: Disneyme has a section titled "Sofia the First - Meet the Characters" where the characters are described by Sofia. It inspired me to have other characters making the descriptions.
1. Princess Amber

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or any character from the series.**

**Sofia the First – Meet the Characters – Other Perspectives**

**Chapter 1: Princess Amber**

**Sofia**

Sofia is a village girl who became my stepsister when her mother married my father. She has no place among royalty but unfortunately my father wants my brother and me to make her feel welcome. He even gave her some amulet from the royal vault and made her promise she'd never take it off. Don't tell them I know. I only learned because I was walking by when he did it. As far as they know my stepmother was the only witness.

**Amber**

I am the _real_ Princess of Enchancia and I won't admit sharing the title with a commoner just because her mother married my father. I wear the best dresses and pretties tiaras and even my stepsister admits it. I am older than my twin brother by seven minutes. I'm not sure of how I feel about having a stepmother but I definitely don't like having a stepsister.

**James**

James is my twin brother. He's too easygoing and carefree for a prince and it seems hard to believe we're twins given how mature I am. Someday, he'll succeed my father as the King of Enchancia. I could challenge him and become the next ruler but I'll probably be too busy ruling the Principality of Albuquerque with Prince Hugo to bother with Enchancia. Sure, it's a Principality so I won't be known as "Queen Amber" no matter how good it sounds but if Prince Hugo can live with that, so can I. Before I forget this part was supposed to be about my brother, he's becoming too friendly with Sofia for my taste.

**Miranda**

My stepmother. Before she married my father and became Queen, she was a shoemaker. Why didn't Dad marry someone from nobility or at least not poor enough to have an excuse not to give my brother and me anything better than embroidery patches? My father could have married someone who'd have given me a new tiara instead. Miranda said he wants to be a good stepmother instead of stereotypes like Queen Grimhilde or Lady Tremaine. If not for the fact I'm too upset about having a stepsister, I'd keep an eye on Miranda to make sure she'll be true to her word. Well, I guess she's okay for as long as she makes Dad happy.

**Roland**

My father is King Roland the Second of Enchancia. As his children, my brother and I are the Prince and the Princess of Enchancia. He's such a good King the Nobles of Enchancia showed little to no opposition when he married a cobbler and declared her daughter from previous marriage a Princess. Sometimes, he can be as regal and imposing as a King is expected to be. Other times, I see where James took his carefree attitude from. My father and my stepmother first met and fell in love when she came to the castle with Sofia to fit a new pair of slippers he ordered.

**Cedric**

Our family's Royal Sorcerer. We're stuck with him because he comes from a long line of Sorcerers and his father saved my Grandfather's life nine times and a half. I never understood the "half" time. His spells sometimes go wrong. For example, when my stepmother and my stepsister moved in, Father requested him to make flowers appear but he instead made it rain. Father said "flowers", not "showers". He got it right the second time. If you think he's weird, you have to meet his pet raven Wormwood.

**Animals**

Once upon a time, I had animals that used to help me keeping my room clean and helped me get dressed just like some fairytale Princesses used to have. I don't know what happened to them. I hope they feel the need to return now that I have a stepmother.

**Please review.**


	2. Prince James

**Chapter 2: Prince James**

**Sofia**

My new sister, Sofia is new to the idea of being a Princess and wasn't initially sure if she'd able to adapt. Personally, I don't think she needs to be anything other than herself. I'm glad to have a sister who isn't vain. Despite becoming a Princess, she still maintains her friendships from when she was a village girl.

**Amber**

My twin sister, Amber is older than me by seven minutes. Initially, Amber was envious of Sofia and all the attention she was getting as the new Princess of Enchancia but she eventually overcame it. I still don't understand how it happened or when she had the time to teach Sofia how to dance for the royal ball but I'm glad they get along now. She's still vain and proud of her tiara collection.

**James**

I'm the Prince of Enchancia and will someday become King. Amber and I may be twins but we're not alike. She's vain, snobbish and unwilling to do anything that requires too much physical effort (even Sofia didn't change her too much on those departments) while I'm a sports-loving guy who doesn't care that much about royal protocol.

**Miranda**

My new mother, Miranda used to work as a shoemaker at the Village of Dunwilly before she married my Dad. Then she and Sofia moved in. She doesn't let anyone talk her down because of her humble origins and encourages Sofia not to worry if the nobles will like her or not. She adjusted to being Queen faster than Sofia did to being a Princess.

**Roland**

My Dad is the King of Enchancia and is a fair ruler. Don't let his usual good mood deceive you. He can be a strict King and/or a strict father whenever it's needed. His marriage to Miranda made him a new father to his daughter, a role he gladly took on. During Sofia's early days in the castle, Dad allowed her to call him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" I was so hoping she'd take on the second option. Dad hopes me to tone down my carefree personality but sometimes he's not so different.

**Cedric**

Our family's Royal Sorcerer. I love when his spells go wrong. He literally made it rain on the parade when Mom and Sof moved into the castle. He's so funny he could be a court jester. In fact, he was put in charge of animating Sof's first Royal Sleepover because our court jester called in sick.

**Clover**

Sof's pet bunny even if she considers him a friend. Sof sometimes gives the impression she understands what Clover says.

**Chapter end**


	3. Queen Miranda

**Chapter 3: Queen Miranda**

**Sofia**

My daughter and I used to live at a shoe store where I used to work before I married King Roland the Second. When we moved into the castle, Sofia wasn't sure if she could adjust despite Rollie giving her an amulet as a welcoming gift. I always try to be there for her whenever she feels she's not ready to be a Princess.

**Amber**

My new daughter, Amber was a Princess from the very beginning. At first, she wasn't sure of what to expect from having a stepmother and a stepsister but she eventually warmed up to us. When Sofia and I moved in, I gave Amber and her twin brother James embroidered patches with the Royal Family's crest.

**James**

Amber's younger twin, Prince James isn't vain like her and his behavior is surprisingly carefree for someone born and raised as royalty. Well, he's a kid after all. James warmed up to Sofia and I earlier than Amber did and he's supportive of Sofia.

**Queen Miranda**

When I went to the castle to deliver a pair of slippers ordered by King Roland the Second, I certainly didn't expect to fall in love with him or the feeling to be mutual. The slippers weren't the only perfect fit there. I won't let any stuck-up noble tell me I don't fit. I want to be as much of a mother to James and Amber as I am to Sofia and I'm ready to wait until they completely accept me. It took time for Sofia to finally call Rollie "Dad" instead of "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!"

**King Roland**

Rollie is too easygoing for a King but can be rigid when needed. He respects my opinions and wants to give our children as much of quality time as possible opposed to the rigid childhood he got from his father King Roland the First.

**Cedric**

Cedric, or Ceedrick as Sofia calls him, is the Royal Sorceror and is constantly compared to his father Goodwin the Great. When Sofia was having trouble with magic lessons at Royal Prep, he helped her.

**Clover**

Clover is Sofia's pet bunny but she considers him a friend instead of a pet. I have the distinct impression of seeing Clover and some other animals taking a ride at the carriage that took Sofia and me to the castle.

**End chapter.**


	4. King Roland

**Chapter 4: King Roland**

**Sofia**

My new daughter, Sofia took some time to get accustomed to being a Princess or having me as a father. To make the transition more comfortable for her, I allowed her to call me "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" until she finally called me "Dad". To welcome her, I gave her an amulet my mother used to believe to be special.

**Amber**

Out of my children, Amber was the one I was more afraid of not accepting a new mother or a new sister. The more it pains me to admit, she's vain and jealous. Fortunately, she overcame her jealousy but she's still vain. Her past jealousy gave me the impression she saw me giving Sofia her amulet. After accepting Sofia as a sister, Amber tried to teach her how to be a true Princess but Amber usually turns out to be the one needing lessons.

**James**

My only son, James will someday become the King of Enchancia. He's a kind boy and the first of my children to accept Miranda as his new mother and Sofia as his new sister. James likes to occasionally pull some pranks but has been helping Sofia to adjust to royal life.

**Queen Miranda**

Upon her marriage to me, Miranda became the new Queen of Enchancia. Some nobles were a little upset at me for marrying someone of humble origins but she doesn't let them get to her. Which is fortunate since a strong mind is needed for anyone to be a good King or Queen. She's a good source of advice.

**King Roland**

I've been King of Enchancia ever since the passing of my father King Roland the First. My father was so busy ruling Enchancia he didn't have much time for me. Remembering what's like, I try to have more time for my children. When I became a widower, some nobles insisted my children needed a new mother. While I agreed, I feared it wouldn't be right for whoever I remarried unless there's actual love between us. Fortunately Miranda has proven herself a good wife _and_ a good mother.

**Cedric**

Cedric is our Royal Sorcerer. He's not always good with his magic but we're stuck with him since he came from a long line of Royal Sorcerers and his father Goodwin the Great saved my father's life nine and a half times.

**Clover**

Like many fairytale Princesses, Sofia has some animal friends. Their leader is a bunny she calls Clover. They somehow remind me of those who used to hang around Amber.

**End chapter.**


	5. Cedric

**Chapter 5: Cedric**

**Sofia**

When the King got himself a new wife and a stepdaughter, I wasn't really caring since I thought they'd be just two more royal pains. Then I noticed Princess Sofia had the Amulet of Avalor and decided to get it since it'd give me the power to take over the Kingdom and rub it on everybody's face. Then Sofia did something I never expected: she believed in my abilities as a sorcerer. It rather makes me feel bad about stealing anything from her.

**Amber**

That arrogant royal pain is the most despicable person I ever had to endure in the castle. Lately she's been mellowing a bit. Probably Sofia's influence. But she's still the most arrogant around here. I hope she never becomes Queen.

**James**

I have no particular like or dislike regarding him. Prince James will likely become the next King of Enchancia. He never bothers me and I never bother him.

**Queen Miranda**

Probably a good person since she raised such a nice girl as Sofia. Queen Miranda is doing an adequate job as Queen for someone who used to be a mere cobbler before marrying the King.

**Cedric**

Being the son of Goodwin the Great is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he taught me several magical secrets and a curse because everybody pressures me into catching up to him. My only friend (other than Princess Sofia) is my pet raven Wormwood. I am the only one who understands him or at least I was before the Amulet of Avalor blessed Princess Sofia with the ability to understand animals.

**Clover**

That bunny is one of the animals who befriended Princess Sofia. What's up with Princesses and animal companions? Even Amber had some for a while. They probably left because they couldn't stand her any longer. Who can blame them?

**End chapter.**


End file.
